


Fallen angel

by Natisalive



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, F/M, First work - Freeform, Nat Deserved Better, This Is Sad, anyways enjoy, idk what this is and I suck at tagging, the story is bad but I made myself cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natisalive/pseuds/Natisalive
Summary: What if Nat survived vormir and made it to the final battle? What if she got injured and nobody saw?





	Fallen angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad

It’s over.

The past 4 days felt like an eternity to everyone. Getting the group together and planning the heist. Exhausting. 

Actually doing the time heist?

Exhausting and terrifying. 

The night before the mission, Nat was going over the notes in her quarters. Thanos went to vormir with Gamora, and came back without her but with the stone. How? What happened? What did-

Oh. She understood now.   
—————  
She walked onto that platform. Looked at her teammates. Her family. Said her goodbye. (See you in a minute) Off she went to vormir, with Clint, ready to give her life to finally clear her ledger.

But her plan didn’t work. She shocked clint. He shot an arrow at her. He tried to jump but she recovered quickly and tackled him. 

“You can’t. Your family needs you!” She told him.

“So does yours.” He told her. He flipped them over, grabbed her wrist, and sent a widow bite to electrocute her. She was so shocked she didn’t feel him get up. Her vision came back just as he leaped towards death. A hoarse cry left her throat as everything went white.

She woke up in water. The stone in her hand. Clint was dead. 

So was a part of her.

—————-

That was two days ago. She mourned her loss, but there was no more time for that now. This is it. The final battle. Everything she’s ever done has come to this, she can finally clear her ledger.

She couldn’t help but smile softly at Steve. She stood by his side now as he called for the assemble. She felt strong, part of something big and worth fighting for. She looked over at Steve again and saw the determination in his eyes. She vaguely remembered that she loved him, she has for a long time but she was never good for him. Maybe after this. Maybe after the fight she could try for a happily ever after.

He looked over at her, smiled, and together they said, 

“Assemble.”  
————-  
The fight was brutal. Nat got separated from the team fairly quickly. But she didn’t let that stop her. She kicked. She stabbed. She swerved. She shot. Her body was on autopilot. She knew what she was doing. 

As she got a little break from aliens, she looked through the battle field and saw Carol grasping the gauntlet on Thanos’s hand. That’s when she knew it was almost over.

She heard more enemies coming behind her and started fighting again. Everyone was drifting towards where she saw Carol but the aliens were still coming. There were so many near her all of a sudden and she couldn’t think she just shot and stabbed and fought but-

Snap

She heard the deafening snap just as she felt the large blade rip through her stomach. 

It’s over   
—————

She stumbled towards a rock and leaned against it. She hurt. Everyone was gathered about a hundred metres away. Trying to call for help only ended with a mouthful of blood. She squinted and wondered if that was Tony sitting on the ground.

Why would tony be sitting? He’s too big on his ego to be sitting while everyone’s standing.

She saw everyone get down onto one knee and that’s when she knew.

He’s dying too.

She stumbled in her hurry to get onto her knee. She bent her head and just stayed quiet. 

She stayed silent as she thanked Tony. 

She stayed silent as everyone began to get up. 

She stayed silent as she felt the blood pour out of the gaping wound in her stomach. 

She stayed silent until she couldn’t.

The pain grew and a strangled sob escaped her throat as she fell to the floor.

Everyone’s head turned.

“Is that-“

“What?”

“Who-“

“Nat?”

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the sky. She could see the dust and flames dancing as the first rays of sun came over the horizon.

She could vaguely hear hurried footsteps coming towards her and people screaming. She didn’t care though. Clint was gone. Tony was gone. Steve-

She’d miss Steve. She’d miss everyone but she’d miss Steve more.

Suddenly, strong hands pressed hard against the whole in her stomach and she whimpered at the strong pain.

“Nat? Oh god Nat. Can you hear me?! Natasha!” 

She could tell Steve was panicking. She wanted to tell him it’s okay. She needed to. He would be fine without her, everyone would. She could hear people urgently yelling in the background. Some asking who she is. Some yelling for help. It doesn’t matter now. Nothing can be done.

“Steve?” She whispered.

She looked up into his ocean eyes, brimming with tears. Don’t cry, she wanted to say. But that was silly. Crying isn’t a weakness, she learned that from him.

She felt the pain begin to go away and knew her time was almost up. 

With her shaky hand, she reached up and caressed his cheek and smiled softly. She didn’t care for the blood she could feel trickle from her mouth. It’s okay.

“Please Nat, fight. I need you. I love you.” Her heart broke.

“I love you too,” she said.

He only contribute to cry and press harder against her wound. Everyone else looked sadly at the couple. Knowingly. 

She had to say it. Reassure him. Everyone’s gonna be okay.

“Let me go,” She started breathily.

“No. No please no, Nat.”

“It’s okay.”

His head bent defeated as he sobbed. She ran her fingers through his hair as she looked back at the sky. It was so beautiful. Everything’s gonna be okay. 

As she started drifting, she felt her ledger clear more and more until-

“Goodbye Nat” Steve whispers as he presses a tearful kiss to her hair.

Her ledger is clear. 

Natasha Romanoff is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I know this sucks


End file.
